


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #57 : « Rebelle »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Headcanon, House Palpatine, I'd sell my soul to see Palpatine with piercings and tattoos and a man bun and make up, Legends Never Die, OOC, Palpateen, Rebellious Palpatine, Silly Headcanon, crack theory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Sheev Palpatine se rebelle contre l'autorité paternelle, et ce n'est pas beau à voir... ou plutôt si, parce qu'un jeune Palpatine au look rebelle doit être vraiment intéressant à regarder xD
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #57 : « Rebelle »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°18 : Réconfort & Rebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893147) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Date de première publication : 18 décembre 2016

Palpatine en avait définitivement assez d'être surveillé et contrôlé par son père dans ses moindres mouvements. Assez que Cosinga ne lui dicte sa conduite, assez que Cosinga ne le frappe pour des raisons futiles. L'heure de la rébellion avait sonné... et quoi de mieux pour humilier Cosinga, que d'avoir une apparence et un style vestimentaire tout sauf convenables pour un aristocrate Naboo – de surcroît héritier d'une Maison noble ?

Cela commença avec un petit piercing à l'oreille droite. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Cosinga ne se rende enfin compte de cet « ajout » – et sa colère avait été terrible, comme cela avait été prévisible.

Palpatine enchaîna avec un tatouage, d'inspiration Sith (il avait beaucoup appris sur eux en faisant des recherches, et il avait été fasciné) – tatouage en noir et en tons de gris, une pièce suffisamment grande pour recouvrir tout son avant-bras gauche. Même si ce geste de rébellion était moins visible, dans le sens où des manches permettraient de le masquer, Cosinga le prit encore plus mal que l'histoire du piercing.

\- D'abord un piercing, maintenant un tatouage... Tu es ridicule, Sheev, avait déclaré Cosinga dans un grondement furieux. La crédibilité de toute la Maison Palpatine est concernée, maintenant, uniquement parce que son stupide héritier a décidé de me défier !

Afin de compléter tout ce tableau, le jeune homme changea radicalement de styles vestimentaire et capillaire. Vêtements noirs à la coupe décidément tout sauf aristocratique, cheveux d'un roux flamboyant coiffé en un _man bun_ , yeux bleu pâle soulignés de khôl noir... Palpatine n'avait lésiné sur aucun moyen.

Alors, Cosinga, comme son fils l'avait escompté, vit la honte s'abattre sur sa famille, sur son nom, par le biais des tabloïds qui faisaient partager chacun de ces changements au peuple Naboo très – trop – conservateur. Palpatine avait certes réussi à embarrasser la figure paternelle et à reprendre un certain degré de contrôle sur sa propre vie, mais son père ne pardonnait pas facilement – ne pardonnait pas du tout, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sheev –, et il lui fit payer cet affront lors d'accès de rage et de violence mémorables.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un Palpateen très particulier que celui-ci x')


End file.
